


Broken Hearts

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Depression hours, Drama, F/M, Flarke, Oops, Possible Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, death of a major character, most likely death, someone might die, wells jaha deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Bellamy goes crazy looking for a Clarke until he finds her completely intoxicated outside a bar.





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for any possible deaths in this fic. Hope you enjoy it. This one goes out to Bella because she keeps calling me Harlem.

Clarke stumbled to the bathroom of her favorite bar, her vision growing more blurry as she stared at her drunk figure in the mirror. She couldn’t even cry at this point, she didn’t have enough water in her system. She’d cry tears of bourbon and tequila.

She hadn’t been this drunk in a long time, but unfortunately, the last time she’d been this drunk was under better circumstances. Clarke threw some cold water in her face, her mascara running down her cheeks.

Her heart clenched as she replayed the image of Finn and Raven kissing outside of Bellamy’s house. The way Finn looked at her as he moved out of Raven’s grasp, the way he looked at her with pity in his eyes.

The tears poured down her face, her breathing growing heavier as she pressed her palms into the dirty sink in front of her. She wiped her tear stained face with the back of her hand, pulling a paper towel from the dispenser to wipe her nose.

Pulling her phone from her back pocket she looked scrolled through her notifications.

_1 missed calls from Finn_

_1 message from Finn_

_4 missed calls from Wells_

_2 missed call from Jasper_

_3 missed call from Monty_

_6 messages from Raven_

_18 missed calls from Bellamy_

_16 messages from Bellamy_

Bellamy. It was his birthday and here she was drunk in some bar with people she barely knew because she was incapable of masking her broken heart. Unlocking her phone she read through her messages from Bellamy.

 _6:32 pm_ _Where are you?_

 _6:45 pm_ _Clarke?_

 _7:05 pm_ _Are you okay?_

 _7:32 pm_ _Please reply._

 _8:00 pm_ _Something’s wrong._

 _8:12 pm_ _Raven just told me what happened. I’ll kill him._

 _8:16 pm_ _I’m coming to find you._

 _8:30 pm_ _Clarke. Please. I can’t lose you._

 _8:43 pm_ _You can’t do this to me. I need to know that you’re okay._

 _9:01 pm_ _We’re all out here looking for you. Please answer me._

 _10:22 pm_ _I’ve checked the diner, our hideout, your apartment, EVERYWHERE. PLEASE._

 _10:52 pm_ _I don’t care. I’ll find you. No matter how long it takes._

Clarke squinted at the time displayed at the top of her phone. _11:10pm._ Navigating her drunk self to the phone app she quickly returned one of the many missed calls from Bellamy. It only rang once before the sound of Bellamy’s heavy breathing peered from the other end of the phone.

“Clarke? Clarke? Are you okay?” His voice was filled with panic.

All Clarke could manage were sobs as she curled up on the dirty bathroom floor. The realization of how bad she felt taking over.

“Bellamy. I’m. So. Sorry.” She mumbled incoherently between sobs. Taking a deep breath she wiped her tears once more. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to ruin your birthday.”

“Where are you?” Clarke could sense his distress through the phone.

Between sobs, she managed to utter the name of the bar. “Polis.”

“Stay there. I’ll be there soon.” It was more of a demand than a suggestion. He hung up the phone before she could even think of a response.

Clarke wiped her tear once more before gathering herself together. She stood in front of the mirror, slightly more sober than she once was. Running her fingers through her hair she fixed her unpleasant appearance.

After leaving the bathroom she took a seat on a bar stool, raising a finger at the bartender to get her another drink. A man took a seat beside her, his body a little too close for her comfort.

“How about you make that two?” He leaned closer to her, the smell of his bourbon breath clouding her nose.

Her vision was too blurry to truly drink in his features, but she felt a discomfort as he moved closer to her. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, “How about I take you home?”

Clarke pressed her palm into his chest, her arms too weak to push him away. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She quickly stood up making her way away from him when he grabbed her by her elbow, pulling her frail body into his chest. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck, the stubble from his beard burning her skin.

“Please, don’t.” Her voice was barely audible. The words barely capable of leaving her lips. Clarke fought to push him off, but his arms were tightly clasped around her waist.

The man guided her outside, pushing her up against the wall outside. Clarke took a deep breath before using all the weight and energy within her to punch him in the face, his body immediately flying back.

As soon as she hit him her body fell into the wall, her head feeling lighter than ever. The man began to charge at her until a man came and hit him with an uppercut, taking him straight to the ground.

It wasn’t until the man took her in his arms that it really hit her. Bellamy. She felt herself relax in his arms, tightening her grip around his waist. The tears came uncontrollably as she buried her face into his shoulder as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Bellamy felt all the pain he’d been carrying for hours while looking for her finally ease as he held her in his arms. She was the most important person in his life aside from Octavia and even the thought of anything happening to her tore him apart.

Clarke sobbed in his arms hysterically. Not because of Finn or Raven but because she’d hurt the one person she truly loved. She’d never tell him because the fear of losing him outweighed anything else.

They broke apart when the intoxicated man ripped Bellamy away, dragging him to the ground in front of Clarke. Bellamy quickly swung his leg underneath the man, earning a loud grunt in return as he hit the floor.

Bellamy quickly jumped off the ground, charging at the man on the ground until Clarke stepped between them her hands placed on his chest in an attempt to stop him. Once he looked into her eyes he released a deep breath stepping back.

The last thing Bellamy vividly remembered was the cocking of a gun before he caught Clarke in his arms, her blood seeping through her shirt and onto his hands. The man was gone, everyone had disappeared around them and he was left on the ground with Clarke’s limp body hanging in his arms.

The tears poured down his cheeks as he held her, his vision too blurry to make out a single one of her beautiful features. She was unconscious, but for some reason, his life was flashing before his eyes. Every single moment he’d spent with Clarke replaying in his head until this very moment.

All he could do was cry until the paramedics ripped her body from his arms. He was guided into the back of the ambulance, not once letting go of Clarke’s hand. Everyone around him was talking, but he couldn’t hear them over the sound of his heart beating through his chest.

As soon as they got to the hospital he was surrounded by the chaos of the Emergency Room. Doctors and nurses running everywhere, the smell of bleach filling the air making the atmosphere too thick to take in.

“I’m sorry you can’t go inside, Sir.” A nurse waved her arm in the direction of some cops standing in the waiting room. “Those officers would like to talk to you about what happened.”

“I can take his statement.” Bellamy watched as Wells entered the room shooing away the other officers as he took a seat beside him.

Wells let out a deep breath as this weight fell on his shoulders. He was a cop. He became a cop to protect people and he couldn’t even protect his best friend. Fighting back the tears he let out a deep sigh as he turned towards Bellamy.

“What happened?” Tears welled up in his eyes, his voice coming out broken.

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, moving his sweat covered locks off his forehead. “Finn happened.”

“What do you mean _Finn happened_?” Bellamy fell into a trance as he lost himself in his thoughts.

It wasn’t until Wells slammed his fist on the table that Bellamy was brought back to reality. Shaking his thoughts he placed his hand on Wells’ arm. “Raven isn’t just Finn’s friend, he’s his girlfriend. Raven moved here for him.”

Bellamy swallowed his growing anger as he replayed everything that happened. “She caught them kissing outside my house. She dropped her gift off on the porch and got wasted at the bar by herself.”

Wells couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of any of it. His blood boiling beneath his skin. He already knew Finn wasn’t good enough for Clarke, he couldn’t even compare but for him to have the audacity to break her heart.

Wells quickly stood up, incapable of sitting still anymore as Bellamy continued. “I spent hours looking for her. When I found her some asshole was…”

Bellamy swallowed the growing lump in his throat, fighting back the tears as the anger resurfaced. “He was throwing himself onto her when I found her. She pushed him off. I hit him a few times to get him to back off. She stood between us to stop me.”

“He shot her.” A tear slipped down Bellamy’s cheek. He had one job, and that was to make sure Clarke was okay. He was the reason she was in this situation. This was his fault. He couldn’t protect anyone. “He shot her because of me.”

“Stop.” Wells leaned down on the table in front of Bellamy. “You know that’s not true.”

“I couldn’t save her.” Wells moved around the table, grabbing him by the shoulders and giving him a firm shake.

They were interrupted when a doctor entered the room. She let out a deep sigh as she tightened her ponytail, a nervous tick. Bellamy and Wells both stood tall, their entire body filled with tension.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Grey I’m the chief of general surgery and I was the one to take your girlfriend in.” She held her hand out towards Bellamy giving him a firm shake before taking out a small tablet with Clarke’s chart.

Bellamy was too scared to correct her. He felt his palms growing sweaty and his muscles so tight that he couldn’t bare to move.

“Clarke faced some significant damages. The bullet was lodged in her liver and nicked one of her arteries.” Bellamy felt all the blood leave his face, his head growing too light for his body. “Luckily we could get to it before there were any crucial damages.”

Bellamy let out a deep sigh. Leaning down he rested all his weight on his knees, his hair falling in his face to shield the tears rolling down his cheeks. Wells threw his head back in relief, blinking away his tears. 

“Now we did everything we could, but whether she wakes up from this is up to her.” There was a sense of doubt in her voice. Wells could sense it in the way she carried herself that she didn’t have as much hope as he’d wanted.

“Can we go see her?” Bellamy needed to know that she was okay, he needed to know that he didn’t lose the one person he had ever loved.

The doctor moved out of the way opening the door for Wells and Bellamy. Once they entered the hallway she leads them to the intensive care unit. Bellamy felt his heart pounding out of his chest as he stared at the door to Clarke’s room.

Wells walked into the room first, his heart clenching tightly as he listened to the machines in the room incapable of even looking at Clarke. He should have been there looking for her with Bellamy.

He pulled up a chair beside her, a tear falling from his eye and landing on her bed. This was his best friend in the whole world. She meant everything to him. She was there when he’d lost his mom. She helped him deal with his father.

Wells had fought his tears for too long, the lump in his throat was unbearable. “I’m sorry Clarke.” He began to sob uncontrollably as he held onto her hand for dear life, hoping it’d somehow bring her back to him.

He heard the door open, one of his inferior officers walking in. He quickly wiped the tears from his face releasing Clarke’s hand as he stood up. The officer ducked his head signaling for him to get back to work.

Wells took her hand once more pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand. “Clarke, I love you. Please don’t leave me like this.” Another stray tear slipped down his cheek as he set her hand back down. “I’ll be back after work. I promise.”

Once Wells composed himself he opened the door to find Bellamy standing outside, frozen in the same position he was standing in when he’d first gone inside. He gave him a soft shoulder squeeze before moving past him.

Wells gave Bellamy just the right strength to pull himself together and go inside. Once he saw Clarke’s unconscious body lying on the hospital bed the feelings were uncontrollable. He felt himself being torn apart inside. His heart felt like it had been ripped apart, his stomach fell to the floor, and his brain was spinning.

He fell to his knees beside her bed, the tear uncontrollable. Bellamy grabbed her hand pressing it against his forehead as his head hung low. He’d never felt more scared in his life. The fear of losing Clarke was bigger than anything he’d ever felt in his entire life.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I’m so sorry.” He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

He looked up from the floor, taking a seat at her side and holding his hand to his chest. “But most of all, I’m sorry for not telling you how I felt about you when I had the chance.”

Clarke’s machines began to buzz and whirr louder, her heart monitor running wild as her chest began to rise and fall faster than ever. Bellamy’s eyes frantically scanned the room as he quickly stood up.

He quickly broke out of the room pulling every nurse into her room as her system began to crash. Standing in the corner of the room his heart began beating faster than ever. The room was filled with doctors, nurses, and endless machines.

He could see everyone moving but he couldn’t hear a single thing over the sound of the blood rushing through his body. A nurse did compressions as another prepared to shock Clarke.

“1, 2, 3. _CLEAR_.” The doctor yelled followed by a shock to Clarke’s chest. “Pump her with some epi and try again.”

A nurse quickly pulled out a syringe pumping Clarke’s body with epinephrine. “Ok again. 1, 2, 3. _CLEAR_.”

Clarke’s heart monitor fell back into a normal rhythm, a simultaneous sigh of relief throughout the room. All the nurses and doctors gathering everything together as they began to clear out of the room.

Bellamy felt paralyzed as he caught a glimpse of Clarke’s pale blue eyes flickering open. A soft smile growing on her face as she regained her consciousness.

Clarke felt completely numb. The only thing she was capable of feeling was her heart and the blood pumping through her body. But seeing Bellamy standing in front of her with a tear stained face brought butterflies to her stomach.

“Clarke.” It was all Bellamy could manage to slip out of his lips before he found himself with his lips pressed to hers. He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Clarke was taken back at first, but very quickly fell into the kiss. She allowed herself to melt into his arms, her lips incapable of leaving his. She didn’t know what happened or where she was, but she knew with Bellamy by her side she was going to be okay.

Bellamy began to ramble, his mouth running too fast for his mind. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry I let this happen. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry-”

Clarke pulled him in by grabbing the back of his neck to kiss him just one more time. She spent so long trying to avoid her feelings for him that she never really considered he’d ever feel the same way.

“Shut up. I’m sorry I ruined your birthday,” Clarke mumbled against his lips.

“Shut up.” Bellamy let out a soft laugh before kissing her once more. Taking her hand he took a seat beside her. “You had major surgery. We can talk about all this tomorrow.” He leaned over kissing her forehead as he tucked her.

Bellamy turned off the lights before grabbing an extra blanket and lying back in a chair. He could finally breathe knowing she was okay. He didn’t lose her. Clarke was hers. She was more his now than ever and he didn’t care what it’d take he was going to protect her as long as she’d let him.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA OK I'M NOT EVEN SORRY FOR MAKING YOU THINK CLARKE WAS GOING TO DIE. THIS IS FOR BELLA BECAUSE SHE REALLY CALLED ME HARLEM. BUT WE ALL KNOW I'M TOO SOFT TO KILL ANYONE. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.


End file.
